


Reviewing

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [111]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is no actual studying done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reviewing

**Author's Note:**

> "Come on. It isn’t that hard. You just have to push yourself a little bit more." Coulson urged him.

Clint sniggered. “That’s what he said.”

Phil tried not to smile at the ridiculous joke. “Stop it. You need to concentrate.”

"But it’s so fucking hard." Clint paused, smiled, and opened his mouth to say something.

"Don’t." Phil warned him.

Clint snapped his mouth shut and looked down at the papers in front of him. “That’s what she said” He mumbled. 

Phil sighed. “Stop messing around. I know you can do the math in your head. What makes doing it on paper any different?” 

"It just is!" Clint groaned. "When I hold a bow and calculate where and when to shoot, It’s an actual real life application. Unlike these ridiculous things. I mean come on! Who the fuck in their right mind would solve how much each mango costs if I had 32 oranges? Why not just ask the guy selling you the damn fruit?"

"That’s not the point. The point is for you to find the x. Besides, I know you’ve already solved it in your head. You just have to write it down."

"But Phiiiiiillllllll." 

"No buts."

Clint grinned. “That’s what she said.”

Phil rolled his eyes at him. “Just write it down.”

"But why should I be the one to look for x?? Why can’t math solve its own problems and find x himself? It’s not my problem if they had a bad break up."

"I- You do know that-"

"Yeeeeeessss. Oh my god. I was making a joke." 

Phil scrunched up his nose. “It’s not very funny.”

Clint kissed Phil’s nose which made the agent scrunch it up even more. “I can see that.” 

"Now, write. You already have the other subjects down to a T. And I know you can do math just fine… Just write the solutions down."

"If I do, will you give me a kiss?" Clint tapped his cheek with a smug grin.

"Yes. Now, do it."

It took Clint all of 30 seconds to fully write down his answer and surprise surprise, it was perfect. Clint grinned at Phil and tapped his cheek again. “I believe I was promised a reward…” He hummed.

Phil smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek but not before Clint turned and caught Phil’s lips in his. Phil mock gasped. “You dirty lying cheat!”

Clint grinned at him and sing-songed “All’s fair in love and war”

"Is that what this is now?"

"Depends. Are you challenging me?"

Phil snorted. “Let’s go then. Let’s see who comes on top.” There was a pause where it was just Clint grinning at Phil “Don’t even thin-“

"That’s what she said!!"

"Goddamnit."

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/100321576411/i-feel-so-tired-lately-i-really-am-not-a-morning)


End file.
